A little help
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: This is my first Eric/Calleigh story, there will be some CSI Las Vegas in it too.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey__ this is my first CSI Miami story, first Eric/Calleigh… _

_So please read and let me know what you think._

Chapter 1

**(Calleigh)**

I was in the locker room putting my things away when Eric came walking but stooped in the door way,"Hi Cal, we have a case, they found a young girl out in the everglades" Eric said, it better not be the same killer there have already killed 2 other young women we know about, the last time there wasn't any evidence and we had to close the case.

"Okay do you know if it is him again?" I asked him, I got my kit out from inside my locker and Eric and me walked out to the parking lot, Eric took my kit and put it in the back with his own, when he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, he is always such a gentleman, he when got inside on the drivers side and we took of.

"I don't know Cal, I hope not, but if it is maybe this time we will get him" he told me, he is so sweet, I don't know why in the hell I don't just come right out and say what I feel about him, maybe it's because I don't know if he had the same feelings for me that I have for him.

We where at the crime scene about 15 minutes later, we checked things out and the minute we so the body we both knew it was our serial killer, "I really hope we are going to get him this time" I told Eric, I know he want this monster caught just as much as I want too.

"Ya me too, we better get started" he said, he gave me one of his big smiles, not that there is any thing to smile about with this case but his smile can always make things better know mater how bad they are, but then again it's probably only me his smile has that effect on, because I like him.

After three hours we had processed the crime scene, the only things we found was a small hair and some black fibre, on the other crime scene's there where found black fibre's too, but this is the first time we have found hair or any kind of evidence we might be able to get some DNA from, I really hope there will be some DNA on that hair even through it's small.

When we came back to the lab Eric went down to Alex in the morgue and I went in to DNA to give Natalia my evidence, I'm glad it's Natalia there are in DNA, because if it were Valera she would send me out wile she was working, with Natalia I can stay in the lab as long as I want to and when I want to.

"Hi, I got some things for you, and I really hope that you can get something of it" I said as I walked inside Natalia's lab.

"What do you have for me today?" asked Natalia me.

"A small hair, hopefully you can get some DNA from it" I told her, I really hope we can get something to go on with in this case, I hate it when we can't solve a case and that we have to close it without giving the victim justice, and if we can't solve the case we have closed three cases by the same killer.

"So how is it going?" asked Natalia wile she were running the test trough the machines, why does a DNA test take so long time, and what in the hell am I going to tell Natalia, she is probably not going to believe that I'm fine, but I will try anyway.

"Everything is fine" I said hoping she will believe me, and not start to ask a lot of questions, because I know that she knows that everything isn't fine.

"Are you sure about that, you don't look like everything is fine" she said, and she is right I'm not fine, I don't know how to tell Eric I have feelings for him, and what my feelings exactly are, I think I love him, but then again how do I tell him.

"Ok, ok I'm not fine, I don't know that I'm feeling" I said, I know she isn't stooping there she will know more now that I told her that I'm not fine, and she will probably try and help me out, maybe it will work and maybe it won't.

"Does this have anything to do with Eric, because if it is I think he has a thing for you too" she said know in the hell does she know if Eric have a thing for me or not, maybe it hasn't any thing to do with Eric that I'm not feeling fine well I could be love sick but it could also just be that I'm coming down with something, I really aren't feeling that good, how in the hell did I first notice that know.

"I don't know why I'm not feeling right, it could be because of him but I also could be going down with something" I told her try as good as I could not to answer her question, it's not something I would like to talk about right now.

Before she could say anything more the machine started to bip and a paper came out "Well it looks like your answer is here" she said and took the paper and gave it to me.

"The DNA is a match to another case in Las Vegas, but they don't know who he is eater" Natalia said, well this just can't get any worse, if the DNA are a match to a case or more in Las Vegas that means that our killer killed more than three people, I hate this case.

"Well I better go tell Horatio and tell him so he can contact the team in Las Vegas" I said and walked our of the DNA lab, and down the hall toward Horatio's office.

I knocked on Horatio's door before walking in "Do you have time handsome?" I asked him and before he could answer I walked inside and sat down in front of him.

"Well it looks like I don't have a choice, so what do you need?" he asked me, putting down his sun glasses, I don't understand why he has them on when he is inside.

"Could you contact a team in Las Vegas crime lab for me, our DNA evidence is a match to at lest one of there cases, and the DNA belongs to there suspect even trough they never found him they found a little DNA just like we did" I told him, hoping I didn't sound to wired, because even myself I didn't get half of what I just said.

"Of course I will do that" he said and started to find his phone number book.

"Thanks Handsome" I said and got up from the seat in front of his disk, and walked towards the door, Horatio was already on the phone when I got to the door.

"Anytime Ma'am" he said as I walked out of the door, Eric and Horatio are both gentlemen, and I can't believe that I have them both as my friends and hopefully one day Eric will be something more than just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long but here is chapter 2._

Chapter 2

**(Calleigh)**

After talking to Horatio I walked in to the break room and started the coffee maker, before sitting down to wait for Eric.

When the coffee maker was done I got up to make myself a cup of coffee as I was putting the coffee in the cup I heard someone walk up behind me.

"You want one too?" I asked; even without turning around I knew it was Eric.

"Sure, Thanks" he said and sat down on the couch; I walked over to him and gave him his cup of coffee before sitting down beside him.

"Saw what did Alex have to say?" I asked him; hopefully there will be something new.

"The same as the other one's nothing" Eric said as Horatio walked in to the break room.

"What's up H?" Eric asked; I don't know when Horatio got that nickname, but he has had it were since.

"The Las Vegas team are sending two of their people down here to help you two, they should be here in about three hours time, saw why down you guys find somewhere to get some sleep" Horatio said.

"I'm taking the couch" I said and got up from the break room couch and walked down the hallway and up to Horatio's office; I got inside and went over to sit down on the couch.

I heard food steps outside Horatio's office and there didn't go long before Horatio were standing in the door way "Saw it were my couch you where talking about" he said and walked inside the office; he closed the blinds "Night" he said before walked back out, and I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping when I heard someone walked inside the office "Sweetheart it's time to get up" I heard Horatio said as he pulled the blinds back up.

"The people from Las Vegas is going to be here in 30 minutes, you and Eric are going to pick them up at the airport" he said and I sat up on the couch.

I got up from the couch "Thanks handsome" I said and walked out from the office and back to the break room, to find Eric standing with two cups of coffee's in his hands and a big smile on his lips.

Eric walked over to me and gave me one of the cups of coffee "We should probably get going" I said to him.

"Yes we should… what couch were you sleeping on?" he asked me as we walked out from the break room and towards the parking garage.

"Horatio's" I said; Eric opened the door on the passenger side so I could get inside and when I was seated in the seat he closed the door again; he is always the gentleman.

Eric got in on the driver side and drove towards the airport "Why Horatio's?" He asked me; it sounded a little bit like he was jalousie.

"It is softer when the one in the break room, and there is more quiet" I told him and looked out the window.

After a 15 minutes drive Eric pulled up to the airport, we got out from the car and walked inside; we walked over were there wasn't standing anyone else, in hope of them better finding us.

A lot of people walked out from the different hallways, when everyone else were out came two more people walking out they looked like they were arguing; the woman had brown hair and the man spiky blond hair.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Hallo, I'm Eric and this is Calleigh" Eric said as the two stranger walked up to us.

"Hi I'm Greg" the man with the spiky blond hair said.

"Sara" the woman said and hit Greg in the arm.

After we said out hallo's Eric and I walked in front of the others, on the way out to the car I heard Sara say 'I told you it was them'

When we got out to the car Eric and Greg put the bags in the trunk; Sara and Greg got in on the back seat; Eric and I took the front seats and we drove back to the lab.


End file.
